Corrida
by Raphaela Bueno
Summary: O que fazer quando você não tem mais nada pelo que lutar? -a pedidos de Nathi Duarte.


Ela cravou as unhas contra o batente das janelas lacradas, os dedos tremendo. _Não conseguia respirar, não conseguia respirar_. Seu coração mandava aquela mensagem para seu cérebro, esperando que ela assim interpretasse e seu corpo parasse de receber oxigênio. _Não funcionou._ Tentou fechar as vias respiratórias e sua tentativa foi igualmente frustrada. Ela tremia por completo, aquele castelo era tão frio e abafado, e aquele silêncio parecia se infiltrar em sua mente, a fazendo ver coisas que a atormentavam a cada minuto, na curva de cada corredor. Estava ficando louca, sim, estava. Não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez merecesse tudo aquilo, talvez todas as mortes causadas, os atos maldosos feitos e as ordens cruéis cumpridas estivessem lhe fazendo sofrer agora, era justo. Se convencer de que estava sã era tão difícil quanto evitar pensar em pequenos yourouzoku andando atrás de si, as patinhas batendo contra o chão e fazendo um som oco, seus olhos que agora nada mais viam a encarando, lhe fazendo suportar o peso de suas atitudes. Apertou seu quimono contra si, tentando espantar o frio repentino que se apoderava de si. Aquele castelo estava a lhe deixar insana, sim, estava. Ela sentia ondas de frio e calor súbitas e aquilo seria agradável, sentir algo, mas não quando tais ondas de vento pareciam se arrastar pela casa, rastejando pelo piso e subindo por suas pernas com suas garras abafadas, prontas para lhe taparem os lábios e nariz e impedirem sua respiração de súbito. E então afastava tais pensamentos e ia procurar por Kanna, mesmo que nunca fosse muito difícil de achá-la. Quase sempre estava parada, sentada como um monumento em algum quarto, o olhar fixo em algum ponto, o espelho seguro em suas mãos, nem parecia respirar de tão calada. É, conviver com a personificação da obediência também não estava melhorando seu juízo já muito abalado. Suspirou, se afastando da pequena e foi em direção a outro ponto do castelo, precisava sempre andar, precisava sempre fugir. Naraku estava fora como sempre, torturando sabe se lá quem. Não era como se importasse, realmente. Dizer que sua preocupação com humanos era algo surpreendente seria uma mentira das boas. Era egoísta, sim, era. Se preocupar consigo mesma fora uma necessidade e não uma característica. No mundo em que fora criada, vinda da pessoa (_se é que se pode chamá-lo por tal eufemismo) _que viera, ser egoísta era o único jeito de não acabar como Kanna. Lançou repentinamente um olhar por cima do ombro, voltando a virar-se e andando como se nada houvesse acontecido. _Podia jurar que havia ouvido aqueles passos ocos denovo_. O lugar era tão escuro que quando finalmente era requisitada e tinha que sair da proteção da kekkai para cumprir as ordens daquele monstro ela sentia seus olhos serem destruídos pelo sol, _oh, não poderia haver melhor exemplo de prazer doloroso_. Quando saía era como se finalmente alguém houvesse se importado com aquela feiticeira resignada, talvez houvesse alguém ouvindo seus devaneios em algum lugar naquele mundo? Não, ela sabia que não, mesmo afetada como estava, sabia que suas saídas lhe eram dadas apenas para que a vontade de Naraku fosse comprida. Se não fizesse o que lhe era mandado, aquele castelo a engoliria e a luz do sol nunca mais a machucaria como fazia. E foi assim que aprendeu a ser egoísta, quando a sua amostra de liberdade lhe era dada em troca do sofrimento de outros. Mas agora haviam meses que estavam ali e sua esperança havia acabado, tal qual sua sanidade. Não tinha mais desejo por nada além de sua morte, ela a desejava com um fervor inumano. Perdera suas chances, tentara seguir sua natureza mas lhe era impossível. O mundo lá fora a odiava por tê-lo ofendido em troca de um pouco de felicidade, e o mundo ali dentro a aprisionava e a consumia, rindo com sua desgraça. Havia se cansado de agitar os leques e tentar criar brisas pela casa, cansada de tentar fugir, cansada de tentar ser algo que nunca seria, ter a vida que nunca teria. Deveria ter aceitado desde o início o que era como o fazia agora. Ela era uma criada, uma criada que nunca teria algo pelo que lutar, não havia nada ao alcance de suas mãos, elas simplesmente arranhavam o ar vazio daquele castelo e esperavam que algo viesse ao encontro de seus dedos ansiosos. _Mas nada vinha_. Estava servindo seu propósito, não recebia mais castigos por traições a Naraku. E de algum modo, sua desistência da vida lhe causava ainda mais dor. Pensava em todas as coisas que nunca poderia ter, nos amigos que nunca poderia conhecer. Doía ainda mais pelo fato de a vida e o anseio à liberdade se agarrarem tão fervorosamente em seu peito, tentando lhe fazer voltar à luta. Ela tinha apenas uma coisa pelo que lutar, mesmo que esta fosse mais um dos motivos para querer simplesmente cair sem alma no piso abafado do lugar. _Aquele youkai_. Sua falta de expressões a fuzilava, como alguém poderia ter tanto e ainda assim ser daquele modo? Ele era poderoso, ele podia sentir o ar atingir seus cabelos prateados todos os dias, ele podia se dar à liberdade de proteger alguém. _Como ela iria proteger alguém se não garantia nem sua própria proteção?_ Ela queria como nunca ser a protegida dele, queria que ele jogasse as peles que carregava por cima dos seus ombros quando tivesse frio e que lhe desse ouvidos quando dissesse sobre seu amor pelo jeito que as folhas caíam quando atingidas pelo vento. Queria que ele tivesse seus olhos vermelhos e sua forma youkai transformada quando ela estivesse em perigo, em sua ânsia em protegê-la. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não aconteceria, assim como sabia que seria naquele castelo que perderia a vida. Ele poderia ter tido compaixão, mas ele nunca se arriscaria a tal ponto sem uma desculpa viável, sendo assim, eles nunca mais se veriam denovo, ótimo. Não era como se estivesse irritada com todas aquelas coisas, não, simplesmente havia se resignado àquela vida, já havia tomado sua decisão. Suspirou e apertou o quimono contra si, começando a correr pelo castelo, os sapatos a fazendo desequilibrar-se pelo chão. _Era a última chance dos yourouzoku de a alcançarem, corram, meninos, veremos quem ganhará._ E sorriu levemente, pensando nos garotos a escorregar tentando pegá-la, quase poderia ouvir os gritos de animação deles enquanto ela fazia seus sapatos baterem contra o piso. _''Ninguém me vence, garotos, eu sou como o vento, vento! Eu sou tão veloz quanto, não tentem me acompanhar!''_. E soltou uma sonora risada, parando finalmente e entrando em um dos quartos, se deparando novamente com a figura pálida de Kanna. _Os gritos cessaram, a competição havia chegado ao final. _Sorrindo, se ajoelhou à frente da menina, os olhos vermelhos com uma animação que a primeira cria de Naraku nunca vira antes.

-Tem certeza disso?-perguntou a pequena, a voz baixa de sempre, quase inaudível.

-Tenho, ande, Kanna. Não consegue ouvir? Eles estão voltando e querem uma revanche, preciso ir antes que eles me encontrem! –sussurrou como se contasse um segredo à menina.

Kanna ergueu o espelho que sempre segurava, o deixando de modo a refletir a felicidade melancólica nos olhos de Kagura. A mulher sorriu, enquanto sua alma saía de seu corpo e ia ter lugar no espelho, rodopiando por um segundo no ar, como se uma brisa o empurrasse, antes de finalmente repousar. A menina voltou ao seu lugar, ignorando quando o corpo da mulher e seu sorriso sem vida bateram ocamente contra o piso ou quando um som foi ouvido, em um volume mínimo, do outro lado do castelo. Fosse o que fosse, não se poderia negar que tal ruído se parecia com sapatos batendo desenfreados contra o assoalho, correndo de algo invisível.


End file.
